The objective of this proposal is to obtain support for equipment and renovations necessary for Bowling Green State University to: 1) consolidate four unsatisfactory animal facilities into one modern facility; 2) provide animal housing, care, and supervision consistent with accreditation standards and federal guidelines; 3) integrate a new animal facility with existing research facilities within the Life Sciences Building.